I'm In Charge
by StraightShark
Summary: Lexa may have left Clarke's room shortly after she arrived to express her gratitude, she just didn't know Clarke was on her way to hers...


A/N: Written because that last episode was just... _damn._ Also, Valentine's Day sort of inspired me and waiting for the next episode is hard. Hope you all enjoy this short one-shot!

* * *

 **I'm In Charge**

* * *

Lexa sighed as she closed the door to Clarke's room.

Things were going so well between them and then all of a sudden Clarke was rushing her out the door. After everything that happened that day the Commander thought Clarke might be a little more open to being in the same room as her but perhaps she was wrong.

Well, at least she had made her smile.

...And it was definitely a step up from a knife to the throat and spit in the face.

"Heda!" Titus said from his place outside of Lexa's door. Lexa looked at him, confused as to what he was doing there at this hour. _He_ , however, was more focused on evaluating her appearance.

"What is it Titus?" she demanded. He blinked twice before meeting her gaze.

"I've never seen you wear that gown before. And your hair-"

"Surely you did not come up here to gawk, Titus." His eyes widened in fear.

"No no, apologies Heda. I was just coming up to see if you need your bandage changed."

Lexa clenched her wounded fist, swearing she could still feel Clarke's hand in hers.

"That won't be necessary. Clarke just changed it."

"Oh. Clarke? When?"

"Just now." Titus looked Lexa up and down again, jumping to conclusions in his mind.

"...I...see." Lexa's eyes narrowed as if she could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. Sorry to disturb you Heda. Goodnight." Lexa nodded dismissively to Titus and her regularly stationed guards before walking into her room, continuing to ponder the day's events.

She fiddled with her golden Heda medallion- on its pillow by her nightstand- thinking about her position and how if things had gone differently today Aden might be brandishing the symbol on his brow-line at this moment.

She thought about how much trouble Clarke had gone through to try to stop the fight only to prove herself in battle in front of the girl. She couldn't help but wonder if she had impressed the Sky Princess, seeing as how she had underestimated Lexa's physical prowess just that afternoon.

Or did she scare Clarke?

Perhaps she was getting her hopes up to soon again. She had accepted that Clarke's 'not yet' had surely transformed to a 'no way in hell' after the events that transpired at Mount Weather, but things had been different as of late. Lexa had thought Clarke was starting to understand why Lexa had to make certain decisions. She was a fellow leader of her people after all. Not to mention Clarke had bowed to her and even more so, Lexa had bowed to Clarke- had sworn fealty to her.

But she had obviously been reading the signs wrong judging by how quickly Clarke pushed her out of her room just minutes ago.

Maybe she had been right all along...

Love was weakness.

Just as Lexa was about to slip into bed for yet another sleepless night she heard a knock at her door.

Rolling her eyes she flew across the room.

"Titus if I was not clear- Clarke?" Lexa said, surprised to see the blonde when she had been expecting her bald advisor.

That's when she noticed Clarke's appearance.

The blonde was panting but obviously trying to regulate her breathing, like she had ran there, and her bright blue eyes looked a bit wild as they searched Lexa's face. Her expression told the Commander that she was slightly scared, or nervous maybe.

Lexa's brows furrowed in worry and alert.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Clarke gave the tiniest smile and shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong I..." she looked down. Lexa thought that she was avoiding eye contact but she had really been staring at the sliver of exposed skin that the slit in Lexa's nightgown had provided. It wasn't the first time that night she had.

"Clarke if something happened you have to tell me, please." Lexa started again.

"Everything is fine Lexa," Clarke assured her," It's..." The brunette waited patiently for her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"I still don't know if I'm ready but..." Lexa finally started to realize what this was," I don't think I can stand it anymore."

Before Lexa could voice a query or respond at all Clarke surged forward and connected their lips for the second time ever. Lexa folded immediately into her, craving this intimacy more than she could ever put into words.

It was the exact opposite of their first sweet, raw, explorative kiss. This was all of the tension, frustration, and pent-up feelings manifested into a searing kiss that sent Lexa's head spinning and her tiny warrior heart beating out of her chest.

She let out an embarrassing half moan, half whimper that jolted her so much she pulled back a bit.

"What are we...what is-" she said trying to catch her breath, though that seemed impossible as she continued to stare at the other girls swollen lips," If you're not sure about this I don't think I can-"

Clarke cut her off with another kiss that quickly shut her up.

"I don't know exactly what this means yet. But it means something to me. _You_ mean something to me. No matter what I try to do, I can't help but feel _everything_ when I'm around you. All my emotions are heightened. It _scares_ me how much you mean to me. I learned that today when I thought you might..." Clarke shook her head," I couldn't bare it and I can't help it. So I'm not fighting it anymore."

This time it was Lexa's turn to initiate a kiss feeling absolutely overwhelmed by Clarke's confession and suddenly she was pushing the blonde up against the frosted glass door behind her.

Lexa kissed down her neck as Clarke's hands ran down Lexa's bare back, taking her gown's straps with it and thanking God she wasn't wearing her usual layered combat outfit.

"Did I tell you how much I love this gown?"

"Did I tell you I wore it just for you?"

The blonde practically growled as she pushed Lexa back until they were both falling onto the intricately carved wooden bed.

Clarke quickly stripped Lexa of her gown, elated that she had been wearing nothing underneath and she took a moment to drink the Commanders naked form in.

"You're beautiful," Clarke breathed before bending down to ravish her. And Lexa almost let her, in fact she did for a bit, but she wasn't about to lie there helpless as Clarke had her way with her- and fully clothed at that. No, as hard as it was for Lexa she pushed Clarke back a bit and pulled at the girls own gown. The blonde got the hint and quickly stripped down, not giving up her position on top.

Lexa took a moment to admire Clarke's beauty before summoning her far superior strength and flipping them over. She had successfully straddled Clarke for about 2 seconds when the blonde pulled her down and sucked on her neck, eliciting another moan from Lexa. Clarke used that moment of vulnerability to switch their places around again, catching her off guard.

"Did you really think you could top me miss all powerful Heda, leader of the 13 clans?" Lexa breathed shallowly, shuddering in anticipation.

Clarke smirked deviously before lowering herself down to whisper heatedly in Lexa's ear,

"You may be the Commander, but _I'm in Charge_."

Lexa couldn't help the gasp that escaped as Clarke started her descent down the Commander's- _her_ Commander's body.

Love certainly _was_ weakness.


End file.
